1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit component module and an electronic circuit device, and to a method for manufacturing the circuit component module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and PDAs, are increasingly using sheet-like circuit component modules in which a circuit board and various components are integrated in order to reduce the size and weight and the cost. Such a circuit component module includes various components embedded in, for example, a resin base plate and an electroconductive circuit pattern formed on the surface, and is formed on an almost even flat plate, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-358465 and 11-220262. Since the circuit component module thus can be small and lightweight and excels at mass production, it is suitable as a component circuit used in portable electronic devices, which are generally required to be small and lightweight.
The circuit component module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-358465 is produced by applying an organic polymer onto arranged components with, for example, a roll coater, firing the polymer, and subsequently forming contact-holes for wiring. This module therefore might not be able to maintain good precision in joining components disadvantageously because of uneven resin surfaces. In addition, resin residues on the chip pad are likely to cause continuity failures, or stress produced between a component and the resin is liable to give damage to their junction.
In the circuit component module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-220262 as well, heat or stress applied in the manufacturing process is liable to give damage to junctions. Also, this process requires many steps for pattern alignment, consequently reducing the finished precision and increasing manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, if a power IC or another electronic component generating large amount of heat is used in a circuit component module, it must be taken into account how heat from the power IC is removed.